Normal for Once
by Mistyrious
Summary: The countries have gotten their greatest wish granted: mortal life. If only for a week, it is a week of bliss... Or so they thought it would be. A crazed man seizes his chance to kill the countries and become the personification of EVERY country in the world.


"I just... I just want to be a **NORMAL HUMAN!**" he screamed, clawing at his neck in frustration and anger.

"It is what it is. But what it is can be changed, occasionally. Do you truly want to be normal?" A cloaked figure responded mysteriously.

"_Please_," the man begged, "if only for a while."

"What about the others of your kind? Will they be left bound in chains with the curse of immortality?"

"They would want this chance. I'm sure of it. You're so powerful, can't you just grant us a week of normal life?"

"One week, you say? But, you are aware of the dangers?" the cloaked figure began to sound perplexed. "If you are to die. . . Chaos would ensue!"

"I know, I am a selfish creature. Spare me the explanations. Just turn me and the other countries normal!" he was beginning to get frustrated. _One simple request! It's not that much of a trouble!_

"Alright. If this is what you wish, so be it. You have been warned," and the figure swept out the door, his cloak swishing behind him. In his wake followed a blue mist. The man foolishly inhaled eagerly. As if in slow motion, he collapsed to the ground. He would never remember the encounter or his wish.

The World Meeting of October 2014.

The countries trailed into the room lazily, the arrivals staggered about the hour. At 12:00 exactly, Germany got up, shut the doors behind Austria, and retook his seat. "Alright then. We have two hours to discuss until the meeting is over. I have a list of topics we need to cover."

America tilted his seat to the brink of toppling over backwards, but maintained his balance perfectly. This is what he heard from Germany: _"Blah blah blah... Ebola... Blah... Financial... Blah... Government..."_ Yawn. This meeting was so boring he wanted to cut his ears off. America drifted off to sleep, his chair plopping back down onto all fours.

He only got a mere five minutes of rest, though, before he bolted awake.

Along the large meeting table, heads turned to him. They had chosen to ignore his sleeping, it was fairly common, but he usually stayed asleep. It was not normal behavior for America to suddenly wake up and sit straight as a board in his chair.

"America? What is it?" China asked.

America did not respond but looked at China without actually seeing him. His blue eyes began to glow, lighting up the whole room. In a flash, his eyes stopped glowing, but there was still something off about them. They weren't the unbelievably bright blue they usually were, but more subdued. His hair had also changed. Nantucket drooped, and blended itself into the rest of his hairdo.

Before anyone could say anything, the Italy brothers' famous curls drooped, and fell off their heads, causing them both to faint. The same thing happened to Canada (although he didn't faint), and strangely, _everyone_ noticed, turning their attentions to him. His bear crawled up onto his lap, and picked up the large strand of curly hair.

"Why'd that happen, Canada?"

"I-I'm not sure, Kumajiro."

The others were astonished. Not only had they _noticed_ Canada, he and his polar bear had remembered _each other_. Canada rubbed his eyes. They were killing him.

"Canada!" France exclaimed. "Y-your eyes! They aren't violet anymore. They are blue!" France rushed over to his "little" boy, while England attended to America, who lay slumped in his seat.

Even though his friend had just fainted, and some of his fellow countries were acting strangely, Germany attempted to remain calm. His mind was racing. _There could be a strange gas in the air, but that doesn't explain America's eyes or the curls..._

* * *

A man laughed quietly. They were so foolish. Granted with the gift of immortality, and their only wish was to be mortal. They would pay. And he would be the personification of every country in the world.

* * *

**Ok, a random idea that came to me. I'm not sure if I'll continue, but I think I will, even if only for my own sake. This idea is stabbing my brain, it needs to come out :p**


End file.
